The Daemons and the Natherian
by theOverSeeer
Summary: Moe was left all alone thanks to her brother. Now three people are the only ones who can save her from her brother. rating k for now
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- History and Leaving

One the 21st of May was the last time anyone herd or saw the Natherian Clan. They were killed, every last one of them. They were killed by one of their own, a man named Nicki. But of course just like the Uchiha Clan he left one alive. His younger sister, Moe.

Ninja from all over were absolutely horrified at the fact that one Natherian could kill all the others. They found Moe tied to a tree with bodies all around her. They assumed that she watched, helplessly, as her clan was killed one by one in front of her. She has blood all over her and by the looks of it she was wounded but not dead. Every ninja decided that she will have to be protected from her older brother. They all decided that the Village Hidden in the Sand would be the best place to protect her.

Now she is 16 years old and she is fully grown into her Natherian powers. Natherians get tattoos for each year they grow a new power, she has two snakes on either of her hands stopping at her elbows, she has a rose and vines around her belly button and lost but not least a white panther on her lower back with the Natherian symbol behind it.

She also has her bellybutton pierced, her eyebrow, nose lip and tongue. Along with her ears (two holes in each). Her hair is jet black and her eyes are brown. She is 5 feet 6 inches and she trusts no one. After seeing her clan being slathered in front of her, she came to the conclusion that until her brother is killed she will not trust anyone and let no one in her heart.

Moe finally decided that she would go back to her village to see everything. So she went to go see the kazekage. She walked in and looked around, the kazekage looked up from his work. She looked at him and spoke, "I'm going to leave the village."

The kazekage stood up and yelled "WHAT?!?!?" "You can do no such thing." Because he yelled, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro ran into the room. Moe didn't even look at them. "I am going to leave and you can't stop me." the kazekage was furies and said in a very threating tone, "If you leave then you will take your headband off and will become a missing ninja." Moe just looked at him, very aware at the fact that Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were still staring at her.

"You know as well as I that I can leave this village with out a trace and you can do nothing." Moe just looked at the kazekage. The kazekage settled down somewhat, then spoke, "So...you wish to use your rank in order to leave." Moe just locked eyes with him. "I will not use it if you let me leave peacefully."

Now Gaara, Temari and Kankuro looked shocked. Gaara spoke, "Rank?!?!" "What rank could she have?" Moe turned around and locked eyes with Gaara. She sighed, "I am the last of my clan and because of that I can do what ever I wish."

Gaara just looked at her. Temari spoke, "Oh really, and what clan is that?" Temari immediately regretted her question. Moe looked at her murder in her eyes. Temari had never seen that look before. "If I tell you than you will be killed within the next day." Spoke Moe.

Temari looked at her and smirked, "Hun, you really don't know who are talking to." Moe looked at Temari and smirked "And my clan could kill you before you even touch that fan of yours." With that said she turned around and looked at the kazekage. The kazekage sat down in his chair and sighed, " Are you sure you are ready to go back and face your nightmares?" Moe lowered her head. "I will never be ready to face my nightmares, they have haunted me ever since that night but I have to."

The kazekage looked at Moe and smiled, "Ok, you may leave but you must return sometime soon so I know that you are safe." Moe smirked, "me return so you know I am safe" Moe smirked "More like me return so I know you are safe." the kazekage just looked at her and nodded.

After that Moe turned and walked right up to Gaara, "Protect the village while I am gone." Gaara looked at her and nodded. She then left the tower to go back to her place to pack her things; she was finally going to return to the one place that haunted her for that past sixteen years.

While still in the tower the kazekage spoke, "She has been through a lot more than even you, Gaara." Gaara looked at the kazekage. "What clan is she from?" asked Gaara. The kazekage looked at him and sighed, "The Natherian Clan." Gaara, Temari and Kankuro just stood there with their mouths open. Gaara then spoke, "So she is the last of that clan." The kazekage looked at Gaara, "Gaara you may think that because you grew up an out cast that makes you the most hurt one in this village, but Moe was tied to a tree and watched helplessly as her clan was killed in front of her." All three of them just looked down.

"Well that explains a lot." Spoke Temari. "The reason why she will not trust anyone and prefers to do things by herself." The kazekage looked at Temari, "and now you know why she will not trust you, its not that you doesn't want to its that she just doesn't think that she will be able to protect you."

The kazekage sighed " All the ninja decided that we should protect her from the person that killed her clan, and by doing so we agreed to put her in a village that the person would not dare to enter."

"So you put her in this village?" asked Kankuro. "Yes" spoke the kazekage. " This village is the only village that is far yet near to her own village, where she will be able to grow and her powers will not cause a threat to the villagers." "Moe has decided that until that person is killed she will not let anyone in her heart and will trust no one, in fear that they will one day die because of her."

That kazekage looked out the window only to see Moe at the gates looking back at the village. "We only hope that she is strong enough to with stand the person when he tries to attack her in due time."

The kazekage looked at Moe as she turned around and began to leave the village only to return when she is ready. He then had an idea, why not send Gaara, Temari and Kankuro to follow her in case she is to get hurt. That way he will not be as over protective about when she comes back wounded and not able to stand in front of him. So he decided to send Gaara, Temari and Kankuro on a mission to protect Moe and make sure that she is not harmed by anyone.

The kazekage turned around and looked at the three ninja that were still in his office. "You three are going on a mission." He spoke. All three of them just looked at him and waited for their assignment. "You are to protect Moe at all costs, if she dies than so does her clan and we do not want that."

"Her clan was among the most powerful and we would like to see it again. Even if it is only a child or two that is better than just her." Gaara, Temari and Kankuro looked out the window and watched as Moe left the village.

"You want us to be body guards." Spoke Kankuro. "Yes, if thats the way you want to put it." spoke the kazekage. "Fine" spoke Gaara. "For how long?"

"Until she returns to the village." spoke the kazekage. They all looked at him. No one knew when she would want to return to the village. They had no chose, they knew that this assignment would not be trusted with anyone else but them. "Ok" They all said together.

The kazekage was pleased with the fact that they agreed with out him ordering them to. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro left the village to follow after Moe. They didn't know when they would return to the village but they really didn't care. All they wanted to do was help Moe, even if they really didn't know her all that well, they wanted to get to know her and help her in what ever way they could.

Gaara was very happy, even though he didn't show it, that they were going to be Moe's body guards. Even though she didn't want to let anyone in. She unexpectedly let Gaara in.

Every time someone tried to get at Gaara there was Moe kicking their ass in order to protect Gaara and make sure that he was not blamed for anything. That was the reason why Gaara agreed to do this mission. Moe was the only one that let Gaara in and was the only person other than Naruto, that Gaara would risk everything for. Even though Gaara never showed it every time Moe stepped in and protected him he was glad. He had someone that he knew would be there for him, and she was there no matter what. She was there to help or to protect him. Now it was her turn, Moe needed Gaara even though she didn't know it, she needed him and he was going to be there for her, this time no one was going to hurt his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Renewing and Meeting

Moe walked up to the gates of the Natherian Village. She looked around and put her backpack down near by a tree near the village gates. She walked over to the gates. There were chains over the gates. Moe smirked and thought to herself, "_Do they really think that chains will keep me or __**HIM**__ out." _She grabbed the chains and pulled them. They broke and fell to the ground.

A ninja from the village hidden in the leaves saw her pull the chains and knew right away the she was the girl that was the only one left of that village. He sped off toward his village to tell the fifth hokage that Moe Roger the last Natherian was back and about to relive her nightmares.

She looked at the spot where the ninja was and smiled to herself "_The village will know soon that I am back._" She thought to herself. She walked into the village and stopped right in front of her house. Ninja appeared at the gates.

The ninja including the hokage were just looking at her. They saw tears going down the sides of her face. One ninja with blond hair and blue eyes walked toward her. Her senses finally kicked in and she turned to face him. He stopped and looked at her. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and fainted from all the pain that the village caused her just by looking and remembering what happened was enough for her.

The blond ran over to her and picked her up bridal style and walked over to the other ninja. The hokage decided that the girl was going to stay at their village at least until she thinks otherwise. She will be safe and close to her own village.

They all walked out of the village, the blond ninja in front with Moe in his arms. A raven-haired ninja looked at the village and knew what it felt like to loose everything you hold dear. He walked out and noticed by a tree was a backpack, he assumed that it was hers. He walked over to the backpack and grabbed it. "_She will want this when she wakes up._" thought the raven-haired ninja. And he walked back to his village with Moe's things in hand and the gates to the Natherian village closed, at least until Moe had the strength to face the village again.

Moe woke up in a some what lit room. She sat up and looked around. It had a bed, which she was on, a dresser, side table and two doors. She got off the bed and walked over to one of the doors. She opened it and it was a bathroom. So she assumed that the other door lead to the outside. So she walked over to it and opened the door. She thought that is she opened the door she will see the outside, boy was she wrong. She opened the door only to see a hallway with more doors. She walked out of the room and looked both ways down the hallway. Down to the right were more doors, to the left was a light. So she decided to go left. She started to walk toward the light. She walked into a room that was very bright. She blinked her eyes to get used to the light and there in front of her was all the ninja that she saw before she fainted. All of them were talking and didn't notice that she was standing there. She looked around and thats when she noticed the blond haired ninja. She then remembered that he was the one she saw before she passed out. Moe just stood there looking at everyone. She wondered why they went through all that trouble to bring her here. Even though she doesn't know where here is. She was still looking around when she noticed that everyone was looking at her now and the room was quiet.

She finally stopped looking around and her eyes locked eyes with the blond ninja with the baby blue eyes. The ninja spoke, "Your up." Moe just looked at him. She nodded her head. The blond ninja smiled and walked toward Moe. Moe never took her eyes off the blond. He stopped right in front of her and held out his hand, "I'm Naruto." She looked at him but shook his hand, "Moe" she spoke. Then he went down the line introducing every ninja there. They were all pleased to meet her. "This is Sakura." spoke Naruto. "And last but not least, the teme." The raven snorted. "Ok, Ok his name is Sasuke." Moe just looked at him and then noticed that her stuff was in his hands. She moved her hand to hover over his. Now no one saw the bunch of girls looking like they were about to kill Moe for making a move on _their_ Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her and then followed her gaze, it was then that he noticed that he was still holding her backpack. So he brought his hand up to meet hers and gave the backpack back to her. "Thank you" spoke Moe. Sasuke looked at her and nodded. Naruto smiled and took her hand. Moe spun her head around to meet Naruto's gaze. Thats when she finally spoke whats been bothering her. "Where am I?" she spoke that to no one in general but spoke it non-the-less. Sasuke was the first one to answer. " You are in the village hidden in the leaves." he spoke like it was the most obvious answer in the world. Moe just looked at him and nodded. Then looked down at her stuff. She noticed that none of it was missing and that it looked it he held on to it and let no one see what was inside.

Then the hokage walked up to her and spoke, "I would like to welcome you to our village. You may stay as long as you like." Moe just looked at her and nodded her head. The hokage went on, "I would like for you to stay with one of my most trust ninja..." Moe looked at her and spoke, "Why?" The hokage looked at her and finished what she was saying, "I would feel better if you stayed with one of them because you are the last Natherian and you will be safe from harm when you stay in the village." Moe looked at her there was no use arguing with her so she nodded her head in agreement. The hokage was thrilled. The hokage told Moe who she was going to stay with but of course that person didn't know. So the hokage went right up to that person and spoke, "Sasuke, Moe is going to stay at your house until I say other wise, if you have a problem to bad, I don't want to hear it. She is staying with you, got that?" Sasuke just looked as surprised as all his fan girls did. But he nodded his head in agreement and the hokage smiled, "Thats was I thought." she spoke. She turned to Moe, "Ok Moe, you are going to stay with Sasuke at his house. He will protect you for as long as you stay in this village. You will go were he goes. I will make sure not to give him any missions so he can stay with you. Although, I can't stop him for training so you are going to have to put up with that." spoke the hokage. Moe looked at the hokage and spoke "As much as that all sounds fun, taking away his missions is not what I would want him to do, yes when he is here I will be with him but please don't take his missions away all together. I bet it is going to be bad enough with me living with him, I wouldn't want to take him freedom away as well." Sasuke couldn't believe what he herd, a girl just said that she doesn't want to spend every waking moment with him, man thats awesome maybe he can get to know this girl. Sasuke then spoke, "Don't worry, with out missions would be great." Moe looked at him and nodded "If thats what you wish." So it was settled Sasuke was not going to go on any missions while Moe was in the village and she was to go where ever Sasuke goes but of course Sasuke was not going to let her go where he went, for some reason he wanted to make sure she had fun too, which was weird because he really didn't know her and didn't think that he would to know her but he thought wrong. So he decided that they would go train in the morning and the afternoon they would do what ever Moe wanted to do.

Sasuke lead Moe through the streets of the village. They finally stopped at a building. Moe assumed that it was his apartment, he took out his keys and opened the door, they walked up two flights of stairs and finally came to Sasuke's door. He opened the door and let Moe walk in. They entered into a living room. Sasuke looked at Moe as she looked around the apartment. She had set her stuff down and was now wondering around the apartment. Sasuke finally spoke, "Your room will be down the hall second door on your left." Moe stopped walking and looked at him. She nodded and grabbed her stuff and walked down the hall to her room. She walked in the room and put her stuff on the bed. She looked around and unpack her backpack. She then walked out only to find Sasuke standing in the door trying to get some people to get away from the door. She caught a little of there conversation, "No you can't come in." "But Sasuke, all we want to do is talk to her." "That is bull-crap you want to come into my house and look around my stuff and take pictures so you can tell every one that you were in my house. Sorry but not happening." Moe finally got fed up with who every was at the door and walked over to the door. She pulled Sasuke's arm and moved him, he just looked at her but said nothing. She spoke to the large amount of girls outside his door, "I would suggest that you turn around and leave before you get hurt." She started to glow. The girls looked horrified and ran as fast as they could out of the door way down the stairs and out of the apartment building. Moe just smirked. Sasuke had a very pleased look on his face. Moe closed the door and turned around. Sasuke looked at her amused. Moe looked at him like she was going to pass out. And that is exactly what she did. "_That must have been a Natherian thing, but it must have also taken a lot of energy from her_." thought Sasuke. He picked her up and brought her to her room. He laid her down on the bed and walked out of the room and closed the door. Thats where she stayed all night until morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Training and Remembering

Moe woke up in a cold sweat. Her dream that night was horrible. She looked around the room she was in and found out that it was the room that she was staying in, in Sasuke's house. She got off the bed and walked over to the door on the side of the room and opened it.

She found out that her and Sasuke's rooms were connected by that door. She just stood there looking at him, she was still soaking wet from all the sweat that her dream had caused her. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Sasuke got off his bed and was now looking at her. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke walked over to her. He was in a pair of shorts, his headband was off his forehead so his bangs covered part of his face, and he had no shirt on so you could see his milky skin. He stopped in front of her and looked her over. He noticed the sweat that covered her body. His eyes went from cold and emotionless to full of concern. Moe looked at his eyes, _"they changed_." she thought. Sasuke spoke, "Are you ok?" Moe was some what taken back by the question that she just looked at him for a minute. Sasuke started to get worried. Moe noticed this and spoke, "Yes, I'm fine. I thought that this room would be the bathroom." Sasuke looked at her, he knew for some reason that, that statement was a lie, but he let it slip. He moved and pointed to a door on the other side of the room. "You can use mine." Moe just nodded and walked toward the bathroom. Sasuke watched as she disappeared into the bathroom. He walked into her room and over to the bed. The sheets were soaked. "_A cold sweat_." he thought. He took the sheets off the bed and replaced them with new sheets.

Moe came out about 10 minutes later and looked around. Sasuke walked in, he was fulled dressed and by the looks of it he was waiting for her. She was already dressed but she needed some things first. She walked into her room, she noticed that the sheets were changed. Sasuke was in the doorway connecting their rooms, he was watching her making sure she was alright. She grabbed her backpack and her boots and put them on. She then grabbed her bandanna and put that on her forehead. She looked in the mirror that was in her room and nodded to herself. She walked over to Sasuke and looked at him. He looked at her and they both left the apartment.

Moe had no idea where she was going but she followed Sasuke where ever he went. They ended up at a bridge, Moe looked around and wondered why they were there. Sasuke lend against the bridge railing. Moe watched him for a minute but then she just sat down to the left of him. They both liked it that way, nice and quiet. But then it all changed when they herd "SASUKE!!!!!" they both turned their heads to see a pink-haired girl running down the street waving her hand. Sasuke had a dissatisfied look on his face, while Moe had an amused look. Sakura ran right up to Sasuke, not even noticing Moe sitting on the ground right next to him. She started talking, "Hey Sasuke, we tried to go over your house yesterday but there was a girl and she started to glow and we all got scared." she started to whine. She clung on to his right arm and started to talk about her day yesterday.

Sasuke looked annoyed and Moe was just getting annoyed at her pointless dreams concerning him. She got up and walked over to Sakura. She stopped talking and looked at Moe. "Get off his arm, NOW!" she spoke in a dangerous tone. Sakura got off immediately and just stood there. Moe then spoke again, "Go stand over there and leave him alone." She pointed to the other side of the bridge. Now Sakura was not one to get scared but Moe was looking really scary, so she did as she was told.

Moe and Sasuke watched as she walked over to the other side of the bridge and stood there. Moe walked back over to Sasuke's left and sat back down. Sasuke was amazed at the fact that Moe just did that but he was also very grateful.

About five minutes later a blond-haired ninja came running up to them. Moe looked at him. "_Thats Naruto, right?_" she thought to herself. Naruto looked at Sakura and was amazed that she was not all over Sasuke. But he dismissed that and walked over to Moe. He crouched down in front of her and smiled.

Moe looked at him and let a small smile escape her lips. Naruto spoke, "Nice to see you again." Moe nodded and just as she was about to speak a puff of smoke came and there _**teacher **_was standing there. He looked around and smiled behind his mask. "Lets get started." he spoke. All three of them, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto followed him on to the training ground, where they started to train. Moe got up and walked over to a tree and sat down under it and closed her eyes, letting the dream she had last night come back.

"_Moe walked down the streets of the Natherian village. It was her birthday and she was so happy about that. She was going to turn 6 years old and thats when Natherians get to start their training on how to use there powers. Well Moe was so excited that she was jumping up and down the streets of the Natherian village. _

_Everyone knew who she was due to the fact that her parents were the leaders of the village. She was loved by all and she was the most sweetest princess any of the villagers have ever seen. _

_Her brother, Nicki was the most favorite ninja in all of the Natherian village and he was loved very much by Moe. And today he was coming home for her birthday. Moe was so happy. She hasn't been able to see her brother in over 4 months and that was starting to bug her. _

_Her brother was always the one to be there for her when she need him the most. And today he was going to start her training, due to a promise that he made her about a year ago. He promised that no matter what he would be the first one to train her on her 6th birthday. _

_Even though it was her birthday she still had to go to school, so she was walking there only wishing that the day would not drag on forever. Today they were going in to the forest to test their Natherian eyes, at how far they can see. _

_Well the day went by as usual and Moe was so glad when she could go home, because she knew that when she got there her big brother would be there to wish her a happy 6__th__ birthday and take her out to train. She was almost out of the forest when someone came up behind her and knocked her out. _

_About half an hour later she woke up only to see that she was tied to a tree. She started to panic when she saw her brother standing in front of her, "Brother, please will you untie these ropes?" _

_Her brother shook his head and walked away. He came back with their mother and father. They were blind folded. Moe looked at him as he drew his sword out of its holder and killed both of them in front of her. "MOTHER, FATHER!" Moe screamed, tears going down her face. _

_One by one Moe watched as her older brother killed every man, woman, and child of the village. The blood went every where, all over Moe and her clothes. She was struggling to try to get untied to save everyone but only ended up cutting herself. "Foolish little sister..." Moe looked up and looked at her brother. "You couldn't save them even if you tried. You are weak and so was this village. It needed to be destroyed." Moe just looked at him tears going down her face. Her brother was the last thing she saw before she fainted from trying to get out of the ropes. _

_Moe woke up in a hospital bed. There were ninja all around her talking about what happened to the village. Moe sat up and cried again. All the ninja were in shock, their fears were confirmed, she saw her clan be murdered in front of her. It took Moe two weeks before she would talk to anyone. She decided that she was going to kill her older brother no matter what."_

Sasuke tried to wake Moe up, she was screaming in her sleep and she was cover in sweat. Moe finally woke up with a start, and looked at everyone.

She couldn't hold it back anymore, she cried, she brought her hands to her face and cried. Sasuke didn't care about what any one would think anymore, he wrapped his arms around Moe, letting her bury her head in his chest and cry. Sakura and Naruto were sad at the fact that she was crying and had a pretty good idea why. They left and let Sasuke take care of her. Moe's body was still covered in a cold sweat. Sasuke didn't care.

Moe finally fell asleep in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke got up taking Moe with him and walked to the apartment. He placed Moe down on her bed and pulled a chair up to it and held her hand while she slept.

He knew better than anyone that you really do need someone to be there for you when you get like this. Memories of the past flow in and you just need someone there to help you. So he stayed with her all night making sure that she was safe and didn't cry again. Sasuke fell asleep holding Moe's hand. While Moe was dreaming of the past so was Sasuke and the hold on Moe's hand became tighter.


	4. Chapter 4

Gaara, Temari and Kankuro arrived at the gates of Kohana. They were grateful that they were sent on the mission but Gaara wanted to go and make sure that Moe was alright. What he didn't know was that she was staying with Sasuke. To say that Gaara **HATED **Sasuke was an under statement. But Moe didn't know that so of course she was going to have to face a very pissed off Gaara. Much to Sasuke liking. He honestly didn't like Gaara either. So they both had those feeling in for each other. What Gaara knew Sasuke didn't. Gaara knew that Moe was his friend and that he cared for her. But Sasuke didn't even want to know that he actuality liked Moe's company. That he really did like her as a friend.

Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro went to the hokage tower. They walked in to see the hokage doing paper work. The hokage looked up when she noticed that her door was open. "Well now. I didn't think that sand ninja were going to arrive at my door step. Why are you three here?" she asked in a bored tone. Gaara spoke, "We were sent to make sure the Moe is safe. We can't return to our village until she does as well." The hokage just looked at them. "Well, I guess that can't be helped. Moe is staying with one of our ninjas. Right now she should be at the training grounds with him watching or training with him. Either one, I really don't know." Temari then spoke, "Which ninja did you make her stay with?" That was a question that was on Gaara's mind but he really didn't want to ask it. So Temari asked for him. The hokage then looked down at her papers. "You must promise that while you are here. That you will not cause any trouble to her host. I put her with him for a reason and while she is here weather or not you are he is to make sure that she is safe." They all just looked at her, Gaara didn't like the way she put that. So of course they all said. "Yes"

The hokage just smiled. "Good, ok I placed her with, Sasuke Uchiha." Temari and Kankuro looked at Gaara. His sand was whipping around. "YOU WHAT?!?!?!?" screamed Gaara. The hokage just looked at him. "I warned you, if you do anything while you are here. I will make sure that suna and kohana will be at war yet again." Gaara calmed down some what. But a little further in the village Moe caught Gaara's rage. _"__No"_ she spoke to her self, "_the kazekage wouldn't do that. Would he?"_ Moe was deep in thought that she again felt Gaara's rage. _"Yup he would." _She thought.

Just as Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were coming back from there training, they all saw Moe bolt. They all looked at each other and then bolted after her. Moe was almost there. She ran through the halls of the hokage's tower. Until finally she stood, panting looking at the hokage's door. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura all were now standing behind her. Sakura was about to say something when Moe opened the door. There in the room were the only three sand ninja that Naruto liked. Sakura smiled. "Hey guys." But before they could answer Moe spoke. "Why the hell are you guys here?" Moe looked pissed.

Temari looked at Moe. "Well, Hi to you too." Moe looked at Temari and then looked at Gaara. He looked more pissed then she did. Moe's look softed and she looked at Gaara. Moe walked over to him. "What wrong?" Gaara looked at her and then his eyes soften as well. Gaara did the only thing no one thought he would/could do. He wrapped him arms around Moe and hugged her. Moe was stunned for a minute but relaxed into the touch and hugged him back. Temari and Kankuro smiled. "Glad to have finally found you, Moe." spoke Kankuro. "Moe didn't want to leave Gaara's embrace. But she did she turned around and faced him and the others. "So are you going to tell me why you are here or am I going to have to get pissed again for you to tell me?" Gaara still had his arms around her waist then he spoke softly in her ear, "The kazekage sent us to protect you. He doesn't want any thing to happen to you." Moe smiled. "Are you sure its him who doesn't want anything to happen to me. And not you?" Everyone smiled. By now Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura knew what was going on because the hokage had told them.

------------------------------------

ya I know that it is short but I have a good reason for that. I will put the fifth chapter up soon. Thank you. Oh yes and review


End file.
